


Soothed (podfic)

by h78podfic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Community: podfic_bingo, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, my first podfic in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Spuffyduds' <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/537544">Soothed</a>.</p><p>There is pretty much nothing in this scenario that OUGHT to be relaxing. And yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothed (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soothed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537544) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



> This was for [my podfic_bingo card](http://helens78.dreamwidth.org/1226578.html), for the "unfamiliar fandom" square.

For the text of this fic, see [Soothed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/537544) by [Spuffyduds](http://ao3.org/users/spuffyduds)!

[Download "Soothed" MP3 (5:15, 4.96MB)](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/spuffyduds_soothed.mp3) \-- right click to save!  
[Download "Soothed" M4B (audiobook, 5:15, 5.02MB)](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/spuffyduds_soothed.m4b) \-- right click to save!


End file.
